bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Dharak
Phantom Dharak is a Bakugan and it is Dharak's only evolution in the anime. He is Emperor Barodius's evolved and current Guardian Bakugan so far in the anime. It is unknown if he can use or have any Battle Gear, the same with if he can form Dharak Colossus and he might be deceased due to the Sacred Orb disintegrating him or he is just imprisoned in the Sacred Orb alongside his Master (Emperor Barodius). Information Description Phantom Dharak is a Double-Strike Bakugan with a very fierce attitude. Pointed horns sprout from its head to prevent the opponent's attacks and it can knock out any opponent with sidewinder leg kicks. In Real Mode its appearence bares a very strong resembelence to that of Alpha Hydranoid and its wings are very similar to those of Neo Dragonoid but even that he is supposed to represent the original Dharaknoid's form. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 29, Dragonoid Colossus and Nurzak talked about the first two Bakugan created from the Sacred Orb, the first being the Dragonoid which had a shadow of Blitz Dragonoid and the second being the Dharaknoid which had a shadow of Phantom Dharak. Also Dragonoid Colossus also mentioned that some DNA of Dragonoids and Dharaknoids are in every Bakugan. In episode 34, Emperor Barodius's Guardian Bakugan (Dharak) evolved into Phantom Dharak due to Kazarina fusing his DNA with Blitz Dragonoid's. Also when Kazarina asked if Emperor Barodius wanted to rename Dharak's name he renamed it Phantom Dharak (even know that is his real/true name) and now that he has some of Blitz Dragonoid's DNA, this means that he has become a Hybrid Bakugan, (meaning that he is half Gundalian and Vestroian), which would allow him to pass through the Neathian 3rd Shield without getting defeat (like in episode 27 when Krakix tried to destroy it but he was then defeated. Also after his evolution, he became obsessed with defeating Drago but his master (Emperor Barodius) ordered him to calm down and he immediately returned to his calm subservient tone. Later on, he and Barodius were going to Neathia to destroy the 3rd Shield, but before they went, he said to Kazarina, "Do not lay a finger on Drago, he's mine", meaning that he wanted to destroy/defeat Blitz Dragonoid himself in a battle. In episode 35, he was used by Emperor Barodius to destroy the Neathian 3rd Shield and he destroyed it with one strike. Before he could destroy the 3rd Shield he had to go into it because it had a DNA Barrier that prevented Gundalian DNA (including Bakugan) from passing through it but now because he evolved from Blitz Dragonoid's DNA he has become a Hybrid so he can pass through the 3rd Shield without getting defeated. In episode 36, he didn't battle but he just watched the battle against the Neathians and the Gundalians because all the Gundalian were doing fine and they didn't need any help until Dan and the others showed up. In episode 37, he watch the battle against Strikeflier and Blitz Dragonoid and he said "You're going to learn the hard way Drago because now I'm the Ultimate Bakugan". He later battles Blitz Dragonoid, Hawktor, Dragonoid Colossus, Phosphos, Rubanoid, Contestir, Akwimos, Coredem, Raptorix and Linehalt and lots of other Neathian Bakugan alongside Strikeflier, Lythirus and lots of Gundalian Bakugan. He then defeats all the Castle Knights with Photon Gladiator,' '''and the battle couldn't be decided due to the episode finishing. In episode 38, he finally starts his battle against Akwimos, Raptorix, Linehalt, Coredem, Hawktor, Aranaut and Blitz Dragonoid alongside Strikeflier, Lythirus and lots of other Gundalian Bakugan. He defeats everyone except Blitz Dragonoid in one hit and also destroys Gill, Krakix, Airzel and Strikeflier in one attack due to Gill's assassination of Kazarina, and Airzel and Strikeflier trying to protect them. He later destroys Stoica, Lythirus, and Dragonoid Colossus when Lythirus blinds Dragonoid Colossus with an attack, but he just destroys all of them with no hesitation. He later battles Blitz Dragonoid by himself but when they got close they were transported between dimensions alongside Dan and Barodius due to Code Eve. In episode 39, he, Emperor Barodius, Dan and Blitz Dragonoid listened to Code Eve about the Bakugan and how he and Drago were destined to battle once and for all. He then battles Blitz Dragonoid and wins the first round, but is defeated in the end. Unable to accept defeat, he and Barodius head for the Sacred Orb, but Dharak is unable to handle the power. It is not known what happened to them. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Dharak reappeared in ''Re-connection during flashbacks from previous episodes. ;Ability Cards *'Thunder Gladiator': *'Photon Gladiator': * Chaos Magneylia: * Exodus Shaker: * Darkus Shaker: * High Stewed Shaker: * Evil Bind:'' * '''Tempest Shield': * Barrow Laia: * Hyper Guns End: Game It is part of the BakuDouble Strike series. Thus, there is a button, and when you push the button, Phantom Dharak will open all the way like Phosphos, Snapzoid, Avior and Blitz Dragonoid. It also has a G-Power on its wings that can be used on an enemy's Gate Card, just like Dartaak. Darkus has 880+20 Gs in BakuBoost and 700+50 Gs in BakuTriad, Haos has 800+50 Gs and Aquos has 670+80 Gs. His other Attributes are unknown. It was released in September. Trivia * In Bakugan Form, It bears a resemblance to Silent Naga and Viper Helios. * Its shoulders resemble Lythirus's Hands or Smashtor's. * Unlike Blitz Dragonoid, Phantom Dharak's Ball Form in the anime is the same as the game's. * Some Battle Gear can't attach to Phantom Dharak because the button that reveals the wings, extra Gs, and shoulder heads stands in the way. Some Battle Gear include Riptor and Smashtor. * In the anime his Shoulder Claws open with the rest of his ball, unlike other Bakugan like Phosphos and Avior who need an ability to open the extra parts. * Since he's a Hybrid as claimed by Kazarina and is fused with Drago's (Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid's) DNA, he could have been a Pyrus/Darkus Bakugan like Centorrior and Druman in the first season. It was never proven, though its possible. * After he evolved, Dharak became more violent, more brutal, more defiant and now has intent to kill much greater than before when he seemed to be more calm, collected and level-headed in comparison. * Some fans believe that Dharak is now Razenoid because after he & Barodius were absorbed by the Sacred Orb, Mag Mel said that they were imprisoned. Plus if you look closely, you can see/hear Dharak's form and voice being changed. Of course this is only speculation, although it makes sense. * He was only released in 3 Attributes: Haos, Darkus and Aquos. But for some reason, the other Attributes Pyrus, Subterra, Ventus) are on Bakugan Dimensions. * He is the only Main Character Bakugan without a Battle Gear. Although it is unclear if he kept Airkor or not, or because mutaunt bakugan possibly can't equip Battle Gear. * He is responsible of many main character deaths: Gill, Airzel, Stoica, Lythirus, Krakix, Strikeflier and Dragonoid Colossus. This shows how much power he has being able to destroy the Sacred Orb's Guardian, Lumino Dragonoid couldn't damage him at all except at close range. * His wings resemble the crescent moon. Gallery Anime Pdball34.jpg|Phantom Dharak in ball form (closed). Pdopenball35.jpg|Phantom Dharak in ball form (opened). Phantom Dharak 2.jpg|Phantom Dharak standing in midair Phdh34.jpg|Phantom Darhaks first appearance File:pdfirst34.jpg|Phantom Darhak after evolving Pd35.jpg|Darhak claiming he's been reborn Army35.jpg|Dahrak behind the Gundian army 185px-Barodius and Phantom Dharak DR.png|Phantom Darhak and Barudois listening to Code Eve 185px-Dharak Phantom VS Drago Blitz DR.png|Phantom Dharak vs Blitz Dragonoid. 185px-Phantom Dharak DR.png|Phantom Dahark 185px-Phantom Dharak VS Blitz Drago DR.png|Darhak and Drago afer attacking each other 185px-Phantom Dhurak DR.png|Phantom Darhak about to use Chaos Magealia Thunder Gliadiator.jpg|Phantom Dharak using Thunder Gladiator. File:Tempest Shield.jpg|Phantom Dharak using Tempest Shield. File:Power enhancer.jpg|Dhark trying to steal the power of the Orb File:Photon Gliadiator.jpg|Phantom Dharak using Photon Gladiator. File:Photon Gliadiator 2.jpg|Phantom Dharak using Thunder Gladiator. File:Mighty Roar.jpg|Phantom Dahark Chaos Magnalia.jpg|Phantom Dharak using Chaos Magneylia. Exodus shaker.jpg|Phantom Dharak using Exodus Shaker. Evil Bind.jpg|Phantom Dharak using Evil Bind. Darkness Shaker.jpg|Phantom Dharak using Darkus Shaker. vlcsnap-2011-03-16-21h39m45s183.png|Phantom Dharak just before using Thunder Gladiator. Game T10L8BXlxJXXXYTFIZ 030919.jpg 310x310.jpg|Packaged Haos Phantom Dharak !BsheKl!CWk~$(KGrHqIOKiIEvNsNkoVsBL4LbtUzZw~~_35.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak takara0_0-img600x399-1274592433ujpiay79266.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak takara0_0-img600x399-1274592409nopt0v78968.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak equiped with AirKor File:Vicerphantom1.JPG|Vicer connected to Phantom Dharak 80k85.jpg|Aquos Phantom Dharak T1DNVBXa4cXXbrCj7Y 030210.jpg|Packaged Darkus Phantom Dharak !BuJo0+wEGk~$(KGrHqQH-DIEvpU,DqtnBL+G06ezuw~~_3.JPG|Darkus Phantom Dharak (partially open) !BuoEQlwBmk~$(KGrHqZ,!h4Ev1+0GP8+BMBF0(29b!~~_35.jpg|Phantom Dharak !BuJo)wQ!mk~$(KGrHqYH-DoEvspdYRlwBL+G0qH+8Q~~_35.jpg|Phantom Dharak IMG 0282.JPG phantom.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Darkus Farakspin beats PD.jpg|Phantom Dharak Aquos Phantom Dharak.jpg phantom.JPG phantom dharak haos.JPG PD attack.png|Phantom Dharak DPD.jpg PhantomDharak2BD.png beztytuujolg.png HLumagrowlv.Barodius'DarkusPhantom.png Pyrus_PhantomDharak.png Aquos_PhantomDharak.png Ventus_PhantomDharak.png Subterra_PhantomDharak.png Haos_PhantomDharak.png Darkus_PhantomDharak.png Clear PhantomDharak.png Pyrus_PhantomDharak_Open.png Aquos_PhantomDharak_Open.png Ventus_PhantomDharak_Open.png Subterra_PhantomDharak_Open.png Haos_PhantomDharak_Open.png Darkus_PhantomDharak_Open (1).png Clear_PhantomDharak_Open.png GI_Battle.png|Darkus Phantom Dharak VS. Subterra Blitz Dragonoid EvoPhantomDharak.png|Evo Phantom Dharak Evopd.PNG Evophantom.PNG Aquos_Evo_PhantomDharak.png Darkus_Evo_PhantomDharak.png Haos_Evo_PhantomDharak.png Pyrus_Evo_PhantomDharak.png Subterra_Evo_PhantomDharak.png Ventus_Evo_PhantomDharak.png Aquos_PhantomDharak_Closed.png Clear_PhantomDharak_Closed.png Darkus_PhantomDharak_Closed.png Haos_PhantomDharak_Closed.png Pyrus_PhantomDharak_Closed.png Subterra_PhantomDharak_Closed.png Ventus_PhantomDharak_Closed.png Darkus_PhantomDharak_Evo_Open.png Darkus_PhantomDharak_Evo.png Tail blast.jpg Powerarmor.jpg Others File:phantomdharakaquosx.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuDouble-Strike Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Energy Holders Category:Villains Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan